Historias de una noche de verano
by Anieh07
Summary: Shots PrussBel. Se me dió la idea porque es mi OTP, amo la pareja y creo que merece más amor. Una historia por semana, quiero intentar. Se aceptan escenarios-


**Hetalia no me pertenece. **

**12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345 6789123456789**

Siempre observando en silencio, siempre guardando para sí misma todo lo que le estaba pasando. Sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo.  
Quienes la rodeaban, sabían que algo en ella había cambiado, pues la notaban más distraída y más bonita. Más mujer. Pero de vez en cuando también un poco triste.

"Quiero ser la protagonista." -Le dijo una vez a España, su querido amigo y ex-jefe, quién no entendió a que venian las palabras de la rubia. Ella continuo la conversación pidiendole que no le haga caso alguno.

Pero preocupado por ella, empezó a investigar. Después de todo era el  
trabajo del jefe cuidar de sus subordinados.

La seguía a todas partes, junto a un Romano que de mala ganas había aceptado acompañarle.

Bélgica hacía su trabajo con normalidad, iba a la misma tienda de dulces de todos los días, luego a la biblioteca de la ciudad a pedir prestada un comic de Tín-Tín, y al final entraba en un bar. No sin antes acariciar al gatito que siempre estaba en la puerta del local, hasta ahí la encontraban normal, como solía ser ella.

Dentro, se sentaba en la barra y pedía una Stella Atrois (cerveza). Bebía y jugaba con el vaso, mirando de vez en cuando a la puerta a la espera de alguien. España pudo notar como un par de veces, la rubia sacaba su espejo de mano y se arreglaba el cabello o retocaba el maquillaje.

"¿Crees que espera a un hombre, no, bastardo? Es obvio, está actuando como enamorada o algo por el estilo." -Dijo de una vez el italosureño, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. No solo estaba acompañando al moreno de mala gana. Sino que espiaba a su amiga de toda la vida y eso no le gustaba, él no era ni metido ni chismoso.

Pero cerró la boca al ver la cara de sorpresa del español. Le siguió con la  
mirada para saber cual era la causa. Y por poco y le da algo.

Era Prusia. Prusia estaba ahora sentado al lado de una rebozante de alegría Bel. Parecían charlar de algo alegre, y asi estuvieron un buen rato entre bebidas.

Pero luego de unas palabras del albino, notaron como el rostro de su amiga se esforzaba por sostener la sonrisa.

Discimuladamente se acercaron a ellos, iban disfrazados, asi que no temían ser descubiertos.

"Y bueno, cuestión que ella ahora actúa medio raro. Es como que no quiereverme, pero al mismo tiempo siempre la encuentro observandome fijo.¿Crees que es algo malo?" -Le oyeron decir al albino, en un tono avergonzado y preocupado.-

"Para nada, yo creo que te corresponde y le da verguenza dar otro paso.  
Eso lo tienes que hacer tú. Ya te dije que eres el protagonista masculino, y como tal debes ir y pedirle la respuesta a tú confesión. Y hablando de eso, debes deirselo a Francia y a España, ellos son tus mejores amigos." -Bel tomaba el resto de su bebida de una y le daba un codazo a su acompañante, haciendolo reir.-

"Kesese, ellos ya saben. Pero como tú eres una chica, eres mucho mejor para consejos de este tipo. Además eres su mejor amiga ¿puedes preguntarle?"

"Claro, pero Hungría se enfadará si sabe que me complote contigo."

"Es para un bien común, para hacerla feliz. Bel eres como un hada madrina."

"Oh vamos ¡No exageres que me sonrojas!"

"Vielen dank. ¡La siguente va por mi awesome cuenta!, sientete afortunada Bel."

Al rato el ojirubí se marchó y Bélgica se pidió una cuarta ronda de cervezas. Aún sonreía. Pero al parecer esa noticia no le llegaba a la mirada, pues lucía triste y perdida.

Ni España ni Italia del Sur se atrevieron a preguntarle nada la siguiente vez que se encontraron con la rubia. Sabían que si no se los contaba era por algo, y ellos respetarian eso y le esperarían a que estuviera lista para hablar.

Eso si, el moreno no pudo resistir darle un golpe 'accidental' a cierto prusiano una noche en su salida con el BFT.

**12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345 6789123456789**

**El PrussBel es mi OTP. Ámenla. **


End file.
